


Duet

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's playing the piano in the mansion and Vivi goes to find out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Why do P!nk songs always make my think of MSA?)
> 
> Anyway there have been a lot of OT3 drabbles based around Lewis and Vivi and Lewis and Arthur but nothing with just Arthur and Vivi. So I fixed that.

Vivi was bored, this was a problem. Vivi didn’t do bored, but unfortunately Lewis wasout getting food which also meant she couldn’t even cure her boredom with eating. She rolled over on her bed and sighed, what was she going to do?

Just then she heard something. It was music. That wasn’t the weird part though, some type of music was always playing in the mansion, but that was normally the deadbeats singing or Lewis playing is violin. This was neither of those, it was a piano. Vivi frowned, who would be playing a piano in the house?

Never one to let a mystery go unsolved she got off her bed and started to walk through the halls looking for the source of the music. She finally found it in a room she didn’t even know existed. She quickly noted that she needed to go exploring around this place again, before inching closer to the door. Slowly she opened it and she had to hold a gasp at the sight.

It was Arthur, sitting a massive grand piano. His back was turned to her so he didn’t see her come in and didn’t stop his playing. Vivi Just stared, she’s seen him play his synth and occasionally his keytar but never an actual piano, and he was good.

Just then Arthur changed the song he was playing, becoming something Vivi recognized from the radio. She was trying to think of the song when Arthur started singing and she was pulled out of her thoughts.

“Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart and I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren’t all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them. Now you’ve been talking in your sleep, oh, oh. Things you never say to me, oh, oh. Tell me that you’ve had enough of our love, our love.”

The song suddenly clicked for Vivi but that’s not what got her attention. Arthur was singing, and he was amazing, but he also sounded sad. As if he really felt what he was singing. That hurt, did he really think that she and Lewis didn’t love him?

“Just give me a reason, just a little bit’s enough, just a second we’re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. It’s in the stars, it’s been written in the scars on our hearts. We’re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.”

Vivi couldn’t take it anymore and came in singing the next part.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine.”

Arthur jumped and stopped playing as he turned around to look at Vivi. Vivi only gave him a smile and made a motion for him to continue.

“Oh, we had everything.” He timidly sang back. Vivi smiled and encouraged him to start playing again. He did and she sang the next line.

“Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everything and it’s all in your mind.”

“Yeah, but this is happening.” Arthur sang in a low voice. Vivi place a hand on his shoulder as her part came.

“You’ve been having real bad dreams, oh, oh. You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh. There’s nothing more than empty sheets between our love our love.”

They’re voices blended together with the next part.

“Oh, our love, our love.”

Arthur kept his eyes locked on Vivi as she came to sit next to him, singing the chorus.

“Just give me a reason, just a little bit’s enough, just a second we’re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. I never stopped you’re still written in the scars on my heart. You’re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.”

Timidly he came back in and they alternated threw the next verse.

“Oh, tear ducts and rust.”

“I’ll fix it for us.”

“We’re collecting dust.”

“But our love’s enough.”

“You’re holding it in. You’re pouring a drink.”

“No nothing is as bad as it seems.”

“We’ll come clean!”

They blended together again coming to the last chorus.

“Just give me a reason, just a little bit’s enough, just a second we’re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. It’s in the stars, it’s been written in the scars on our hearts. We’re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.”

“Oh, we can learn to love again,” Arthur sang.

“Oh, we can learn to love again,” Vivi answered.

“Oh, oh, that we’re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again,” they both sang together and ended with their foreheads pressed together.

They would have stayed like that for longer if they hadn’t heard the sound of clapping from behind them. They broke apart and looked up to see Lewis in the doorway, smiling at both of them.

“Uh… how long have you been standing there?” Arthur squeaked out, his face becoming red.

“Long enough of to know both my partners are amazing singers,” Lewis answered, “And my boyfriend isn’t bad with a piano.”

Vivi smiled at the complement then giggled at seeing Arthur only got redder.

Lewis floated over to the two and pulled out his violin. “Maybe we could play something together?”

Vivi quickly got up from the piano stool. “Not without me and my guitar!” She shouted before running out of the room.


End file.
